


Werewolves 101 with Dr. Deaton

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Dr. Deaton will bestow upon Stiles his werewolf-y knowledge. Undoubtedly. [fanart - image heavy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves 101 with Dr. Deaton




End file.
